


Out At Sea No One Can Hear You Scream My Name

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, all the nakedness, theyre just real horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Ok so this is just shameless captainswan smut tbh, what more could you want!!





	

The week for Emma and Killian had been tiring to say the least, running here and there, chasing whoever and whatever decided to invade the tiny little town of Storybrooke. They hadn't even any time with each other because once they got the chance something immediately came up and once it came to going to bed they were both too exhausted and always fell asleep. 

The weekend rolled around and Emma decided enough was enough, she set down her mug of coffee and looked over at Killian who was sat opposite her "let's go out on the Jolly this weekend, just you and me" she suggested. 

Killian looked up from the book he'd finally managed to start "are you sure we won't be needed here love?" He asked taking a sip of his tea. 

"I don't care, Regina and the rest can handle themselves" Emma said as she rose from her chair and sat down in Killian's lap "I want a weekend away with my pirate, is that too much to ask?" She said while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Sounds perfect love, we'll set sail tomorrow" Killian said giving her a smile and a peck on the lips. 

——

Before she knew it Emma was stood at the docks with Killian and the rest of her family, she pulled Henry into a hug "be good and stay safe" she said. 

"Mom you're only going for the weekend everything will be fine" Henry replied. 

Emma smiled and turned to her parents "see you guys when we get back" she said pulling them both into a hug. 

"Ready to go love?" Killian asked from behind her. 

"Of course" she said linking their hands together as they walked aboard the Jolly. 

Once they were out at sea Emma felt all her responsibilities just fade away, now she understood why Killian love being on the ocean so much, she felt free. 

She looked up from the deck to watch Killian steer the ship, he had shed his leather jacket and was just wearing his vest and undershirt, she couldn't help but be a little turned on. 

Emma decided she wanted to try her hand at steering so she walked up to the helm of the ship and leaned against the mast "hey, could I have try?" She asked Killian indicating towards the wheel. 

Killian turned to look at her "of course" he said offering her the wheel. 

Emma grabbed the wheel and she found it pretty easy until she saw some rocks dead ahead of them "careful love" Killian said coming up behind her and placing his hand over hers to help her steer away from the rocks, he stayed there behind her bringing his hooked arm to wrap around her waist and pulling her closer to him. 

Emma melted into his embrace and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, Killian started placing light kisses to the column of her throat, Emma sighed and brought a hand up to thread through his hair but he stopped her "both hands on the wheel" he mumbled against her skin. 

Emma started to get impatient with soft and sweet so she rocked her hips back and felt Killian falter with his kisses "bloody hell Emma" he said through gritted teeth "I think we should weigh anchor for the night" 

"It's not even that late yet" Emma replied as Killian broke away from her. 

"I don't care, I just know that I intend to have you on every surface of this ship" he said throwing the anchor over the side of the ship bringing it to a halt "starting with the mast" he said grabbing Emma's waist and pushing her against it, silencing her with his mouth before she could say anything. 

Emma moaned into the kiss as he slid his tongue over her lips and gained entrance to her mouth while he worked open the buttons of her shirt. 

Emma's hands meanwhile ripped open his vest and he chuckled against her lips "there's no rush love, we've got all weekend" he said in a flirty tone. 

Emma looked at him her shirt now fully undone and showing her red lace bra "I know but I'm really fucking impatient right now" 

"Ohh you've got quite a mouth on you" Killian replied giving her an almost predatory look and latching his lips onto her neck placing hot, wet kisses down it then he whispered into her ear "want to see what mine can do?" 

"God yes" Emma whined, arching her body into his. 

His lips continued down to her collar bone when he nipped slightly expecting Emma to yelp in pain but it just turned her on even more, he stripped her shirt from her and swiftly opened her bra to reveal her pert breasts, he moved his mouth lower and softly kissed her nipples which made her arch once again, he moved lower until his mouth was level with the zipper of her jeans. 

He looked up at her "I'm going to have to remove these" he smirked at her. 

Her hand threaded into his hair "you can rip them off for all I care" she said tightening her hold on him. 

Killian happily obliged to that statement and hooked his hook into the waistband and pulled hard, the jeans ripped right down the front and Emma had to bite her lip because what he was doing was so hot. 

Once the rest of her jeans were removed and her underwear Killian placed a kiss on both of her thighs then blew cool air over her wet folds, Emma gasped slightly and once again tightened the grip she had on his hair to tell him to get on with it. 

His tongue flicked out and licked a wet stripe through her soaked folds, he dipped a little lower and pushed his tongue into her. Emma was now writhing above him moaning all sorts of nonsense, she'd obviously been very worked up because she came on his tongue in a matter of minutes. 

Emma pulled him up to her and kissed him long and hard "mmh you have too many clothes on" she said pushing off his vest and removing his shirt to reveal his chest "so where do you want me now captain?" She asked giving him a flirty look. 

Killian grabbed her hand "let's go down to my quarters it's getting rather cold up here" 

———  
As soon as they entered his room Emma pushed him up against the door "now it's your turn" she said sliding her hand up his thigh and over the bulge in his pants which made his breath catch in his throat. 

She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him to sit down in his chair, she swiftly removed his pants and palmed him through his boxers. Emma looked up at him and he already looked wrecked but he hadn't seen nothing yet, she smirked and removed his boxers to reveal his erection bobbing against his stomach, the tip red and leaking with pre cum. 

It was his turn to grip her hair as she licked the tip and taking him fully into her mouth with no warning, her mouth was wet and warm she started to bob her head as well as move her hand up and down his shaft. 

"Oh gods Emma.. Emma I'm going to-" he never finished that sentence as he spilled himself down her throat and she swallowed all of it. 

"Ok now I really need you" Emma said as she stood up. 

Killian didn't need telling twice, he spun her round until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell on top of it bringing Killian down with her, he moved his cock over her wet folds coating it with her essence and slowly pushed into her bringing Emma's legs around his waist. 

Emma moaned loud and she was so grateful they were out at sea because she didn't want slow and steady she wanted rough, she raked her hands down Killian's back till she reached his backside and squeezed "show me what you got sailor" she whispered into his ear. 

Killian started to move faster, moving in and out of her at a brutal pace "fuck that feels so good, you feel so good inside me Killian" Emma said and that just spurred him on she knew he loved her talking dirty to him. 

After a few more thrusts Killian started to feel Emma's walls flutter around him and her moans started to get higher in pitch "come for me Emma" he whispered into her ear. 

"Only..if you come too" Emma panted, Killian nodded in agreement and moved a bit faster. 

Emma screamed as her orgasm slammed into her, Killian felt her walls clamp around him as he too emptied himself inside of her. 

They both lie their panting, hot and sweaty, Emma turned to Killian "that's the best sex I've had all week" she smiled. 

Killian chuckled "That's the only sex you've had all week" 

"I hope tonight's not the only night I'm getting some action" Emma said moving some hair from her face. 

Killian turned so he was hovering above her "oh definitely not swan"


End file.
